


You Let Me Violate You (You Bring Me Closer To God)

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, External Prostate Massage, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Raw Sex, Rimming, Slightly Less Experienced Harry, Subspace, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry desperately wants to find Louis' prostate, they both get more then what was expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Me Violate You (You Bring Me Closer To God)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a huge fascination with prostates, I've given a prostate massage before and the outcome is fucking amazing to watch. Also, I dont think there is enough attention to detail of what goes into prepping an asshole for anal so I thought I'd emphasize on that. **Lube is your friend!**
> 
> Title from Nine Inch Nail's 'Closer'... If you don't know this song. Shame on you! Go listen, probably one of the sexiest songs ever.
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) If You'd Like

 

 

Harry is fucking determined. He's determined to find Louis' prostate tonight if it's the last thing he does.

He and Louis have been friends for years and finally decided to take their friendship to the next level after months of pussy-footing and pining. They've been together officially for four weeks and have had sex over a dozen times, and it's great… It's amazing. But Harry wants to do something just for Louis. He wants to give Louis something Louis gives him all the time.

Louis is on his back, head up by the headboard, laying back on numerous pillows, with a pillow underneath his hips, for elevation. His legs are spread and bent at the knee as Harry works his finger in and out, slowly and tentatively.

“That it?” Harry asks, his slicked up index finger sliding along the walls inside Louis. He's on his knees, on the bed, in between Louis' legs. His eyes looking back and forth between Louis' face and Louis' hole.

“No.”

“How 'bout 'ere?”

“Nope.” Louis says popping his 'p'. He has one arm over his eyes, blocking out the light and his other hand is lazily running up and down the length of his cock and occasionally palming at his balls.

Harry knows Louis is tired. He knows Louis' had a hard day at work today. Which is why Harry wants to just do this for Louis. Focus on him, experiment more and learn Louis' body more intimately. Their sex life has been pretty vanilla so far, they switch off with who tops and who bottoms, but Louis has a lot more experience than Harry does. Sometimes Harry feels like he's not making Louis feel as good as he could.

Louis had been Harry's first, and honestly, Harry couldn't have asked for a better first time. It hadn't been fireworks and rainbows, but it had been more than good enough to go two rounds that night. And the sex just keeps getting better each time they have it. But Harry wants to broaden their sex life, wants to experiment and find out what just makes each other completely fall apart.

“Oi! Don’t let me keep you up…” Harry finally says, snapping at Louis somewhat. He's trying, he really is, he just needs Louis to work with him a little more.

Louis removes the arm covering his face and looks down at his half-hard cock with a raised brow. “Don’t worry, love, you’re not.”

Harry sighs and sits back on his haunches, slightly aggravated. "You don't 'ave to be such a twat." He removes his finger and just looks up at Louis, a frustrated look on his face, "I'm tryin' Lou, some direction would be nice. Not all of us are like you… We all don't just magically know where our g-spots are. So help me out…" Harry lifts off his calves and moves to hover over Louis, one hand holding up his weight as he leans down till he's right at Louis' lips, "Wanna make you cum with just my fingers…"

Louis barely has time to get his gasp out, before Harry leans down the rest of the way till their lips meet. A 'hmph' hums out of Louis' mouth, and his hand reaches up to clasp behind Harry's neck. His tongue licks at the seam of Harry's lips, pushing in deeper every time, till Harry finally opens his mouth and their tongues stroke wetly against each other.

"You want that?" Harry whispers against Louis' mouth, before trailing his lips up Louis' jaw and stopping at Louis' ear, biting the lobe when he gets there. "You want me to make you cum?"

Louis' head falls back more and a sigh of pleasure falls from his mouth, he's starting to get harder. His right hand creeps down, between their bodies, to his cock and he slowly starts to palm himself.

Harry nips and sucks at the skin behind Louis' ear, "Nuh-uh…" He says and bats Louis' hand away, "You don't get to touch…" Harry says and moves his hand under Louis' balls. He starts running his fingers up and down Louis' perineum, "I thought I made it clear… I'm makin' you cum…" Harry says and circles his finger around Louis' hole, he can feel it flutter as he starts to push in. "And then after you've already shot your load… I'm gonna make you cum again." Harry says roughly as he pushes the rest of his finger in.

"S-shit, Harry…" Louis' hands grip at the sheets and his hips start to move at their own accord. Harry's words pierce right through him and make his cock leak pre-cum. "If… If your fingers are as― _fuck_ ―as good as your filthy mouth, I'll be cummin' a lot sooner than expected."

Harry just chuckles, a deep and rumbling sound from inside his chest. He sucks a quick love bite on Louis' neck, before moving back to sit on his haunches, “Right, now remind me again… Front or back?” Harry asks, his free hand runs smoothly along Louis' thigh as his finger starts moving in and out of Louis again.

Louis licks his lips, and looks down at Harry. “Front. Just curl your finger and move it like you’re beckonin' someone to come to you.” Louis lifts up his hand and demonstrates the gesture. Harry watches Louis' fingers, nods and does as told. He bites his bottom lip and concentrates, moving his finger around experimentally inside Louis.

“Are ya sure you even 'ave one anymore?” Harry quips, his tone playful as he rubs his finger along Louis' anal walls, trying to find the spot he so longs to find.

Louis huffs out a laugh and rolls his hips. Harry isn't quite there yet, but he's getting close. And now that Louis is more turned on, all the poking and prodding Harry is doing is starting to feel good. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Maybe you’ve worn it out, yea?” Harry laughs and glances up at Louis from under his lashes. "All that fuckin' you did in UNI before we got together, maybe you―"

"Not funny, Harold." Louis tells him sternly, before leaning back more and closing his eyes. He lets a slow sigh flow out of his nose and lets his body sag back against the duvet and pillows. "With those long and lovely fingers of yours you should 'ave been able to find it by now, love. C'mon focus."

Harry licks his lips and moves down so he's laying on his stomach in between Louis' spread legs. He clears his throat and looks up at Louis, “Alright, remind me where it is, again?” He asks. Beads of sweat are starting to form along Harry's hair line, he thought for sure this would be going better by now. He wants so badly to make Louis feel good. Harry wants to give Louis the best orgasm he's ever had, he wants to be able to say he's given Louis something no one else has. He wants to wreck Louis. Just make him completely fall apart until he can barely speak.

“Like right up against my pelvic bone, babe..." Louis says, his eyes open and he looks down at Harry. His forehead is creased with concentration lines, and the look of pure determination on Harry's face almost makes Louis laugh, but he knows that won't be helpful right now. He moves his hand down to Harry's wrist and turns it up, so the palm of Harry's hand his facing up. "Keep you hand like that…" Harry nods in understanding. "And crook your finger…" Harry does as he's told.

“Am I even remotely close, Lou?” Harry asks, sounding slightly defeated. He sounds like he's worried Louis will get annoyed with all the probing and tell Harry to just forget it.

“Remotely…” Louis says cautiously and rolls his lips into his mouth, he doesn't want to say the wrong thing and deter Harry.

Harry groans and shuffles to sit on his knees again, his finger sliding out of Louis quickly as he goes. "Maybe I'm just not good at this…" Harry sighs and runs his lube-free hand through his curly locks. "Let me just give you head…" Harry moves down to wrap his hand around Louis' cock, "At least I know how to do that right."

"No…" Louis says and sits up, he pushes Harry till he's sitting on his knees again. He grabs Harry by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a quick reassuring kiss. "You can do this, babe, don't get frustrated…" Louis says and kisses his way up to Harry's ear, "I want everythin' you said earlier…" He breathes into Harry's ear harshly. "Now give it to me, Haz." He bites Harry's earlobe hard, then flicks his tongue out to sooth it.

Harry growls and pushes Louis till he's flat on his back against the pillows again. He grabs the lube next to them on the bed and coats his fingers with more of the slippery substance.

Louis chuckles as he watches Harry lay back down on his stomach in between his legs, Harry's got such an enthusiastic look on his face, like he's on a mission. The chuckles leave his throat when he feels two of Harry's fingers pushing into him at once. A choked and low moans leaves his mouth instead. Louis wiggles his hips and pushes his feet back more on the bed, so his legs spread further. "Fuck, you're so smart…" Louis sighs.

"This bet'ah?" Harry asks, his voice sounding a little husky.

Louis strains his neck to look down and sees Harry's eyes are laser focused on his hole and where Harry's fingers are working him over, starting to make him feel so fucking good. "Y-yea, yea… S-so much bet'ah…" Louis stutters and starts rocking his hips down on Harry's fingers.

Harry just stares wide-eyed at Louis, his gaze constantly moving from Louis' face to his hole. Harry is almost painfully hard and really just wants to get inside Louis, but he knows he won't, not until Louis cums first. His fingers are sliding in and out at a steady pace and Harry can't wait for it to be his cock being squeezed tightly by Louis' hole.

Louis looks so hot, his chest, neck and cheeks have a flush color to them. His cock is dripping pre-cum and his hips are starting to meet Harry's fingers.

Harry crooks his fingers, like Louis showed him, and starts thrusting his fingers like that, with them curled and looking for a specific part of Louis' body.

Louis lets out a low groan and his hips falter. “Hold still…” He tells Harry breathlessly, “You're so close, lemme show you.”

Harry keeps his fingers exactly like they are and watches as Louis starts to fuck himself on Harry's fingers, rolling and rotating his hips to help Harry find what he's so desperate to locate. "Fuck, Lou… You look so good, babe." He rubs his free hand up and down the inside of Louis' left thigh and feels it shaking.

A broken moan flies out of Louis' mouth, his hips cease their movement and his hole clenches around Harry's fingers.

Louis' body jerks and his stomach muscles contact as Harry's fingers hit his prostate dead on. His back arches slightly and he grips the sheets around his body tightly in his fist. It feels so good, and Louis wants so badly to just wrap his hand around his cock and cum. But he knows his orgasm will be so much longer and stronger if he has an anal orgasm like Harry wants him to have.

“Oh, f-fuck… Right there, Hazza.” Louis moans, and tries to suck more air into his lungs. “R-right there… You feel it?”

“Yea, yea… I can…" Harry says in awe and scoots closer to Louis. He places his free hand on Louis' hip, with a firm grip, to keep him in place. Harry slowly moves the tips of his fingers back and forth against each other right where he can feel a small bump, no bigger than a walnut. It's no wonder it took him so long to find it. But the frustration of finding it is totally worth it, the way Louis is reacting.

Louis' tongue comes out and moistens his lips, his throat is getting dry, from inhaling such big gulps of air so quickly. He tries to move his hips, to fuck down on Harry's fingers again, but Harry's firm grip is having none of that.

"Don't move…" Harry says and grips Louis' hip even tighter.

Louis groans and his head lolls back against his pillow. He wants to cum so badly. He hasn't cum since last night and it's been a rather shit day. All he wants is for Harry to fuck the tension away. "Fuck, c'mon, Harry… C'mon, c'mon… Make me cum…"

Harry gives one final light brush against Louis' prostate, making Louis whine and pulls his fingers out all together.

Louis' eyes flutter quickly and he strains his neck to look down at Harry, "What the fu―Harry, are you fuckin' kidding me?" Harry just raises an eyebrow and runs his fingers up and down Louis' taint and then down further to tease Louis' hole. "It took you so long to find it! Why the fuck stop now!?" Louis slams his palm against the bed and tries to wiggle his hips.

Harry shuffles up onto his knees again, leaning down quickly to place a particularly rough love bite to the inside of Louis' thigh. He then grabs both of Louis' calves and lifts Louis' legs up and over his own thighs, so the back of Louis' calves rest on Harry's thighs. Harry then moves to loom over Louis, once again his lube-free hand is holding up his weight, "I'm pretty sure… I told you not to move." Harry says, his voice is slow as dripping honey, but his tone is almost menacing.

Louis has no idea where this side of Harry is coming from. Usually Harry is all for doing whatever Louis' wants and going with the flow and happy to please. But right now there is a dark edge in Harry's eyes and it's making Louis' heart beat faster and making his cock leak more.

"Fuck, Harry… P-please just fuck me… Please." Louis cries out when Harry's fingers slip back inside him quickly, this time adding another finger.

Harry leans down further and bury's his face in Louis' neck, it's moist and sweaty and Louis' skin smells so good. "No." Is all he says before he latches onto Louis' collarbone and scissors his three fingers inside Louis. He slides them in and out, painfully slow, moving them apart at different times to stretch Louis. He can feel Louis' hole clenching around his fingers and he almost says fuck it, but he knows they'll both have more intense orgasms if they wait longer. He wants Louis on the brink of insanity.

Louis almost cries, hearing Harry's 'no' and wiggles his hips to try and meet the pumps of Harry's fingers. But all that gets him is the rough pulling back of his head as Harry's grips onto the hair at the back of his neck. His mouth falls open with how far Harry pulls his head back and a high pitched "ah" is ripped from his lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry asks as he twists his hand slightly and the three fingers inside Louis shift to rub right against his prostate.

"Yea, yea… Fuck!" Louis cries out and his back arches, pushing his chest into Harry's. His brain is having trouble trying to answer Harry and vocalize his pleasure. When he realizes what he's just said he back tracks, "I… I-I mean―Don't stop… Right there, just fucking… Don't stop."

Harry sucks at Louis' neck and presses firmly against Louis' prostate. He not thrusting his fingers in and out anymore, he's just keeping constant pressure on Louis prostate, alternating between quick taps and teasing grazes. Harry can feel Louis shaking underneath him and wants to see Louis falling apart so he backs up, moving to sit back in his haunches.

Louis, thinking Harry is moving to stop again, kicks at Harry's ass to keep him down. He does this right as Harry is in the process of leaning up. The kick knocks Harry off his balance a little and Harry's hand shoots out, laying flat against Louis' lower belly with hard pressure as Harry tries to balance himself.

"Ahhhh!" Louis screams and his body jerks up like it's about curl in on itself.

Harry flinches at the unexpected wail from Louis and both of his hands halt. During the whole shuffle of moving Harry's fingers had still been moving inside Louis, but upon hearing Louis' outburst they spot their assault.

"Lou, are you okay? Wha―"

Louis' having a hard time understand the simple sentence, its like his brain is getting fuzzy around the edges. All he knows is when Harry pressed on his stomach, under his belly button, white hot pleasure shot out through his body and made him feel like he was on fire. "Oh my f-fucking…. God, do… Do that again!" Louis moans brokenly.

"What?" Harry asks, genuinely confused. All he did was almost fall on top Louis. His hand had been the only thing to save his fall. But he'd do anything to get that reaction out of Louis again. At first he thought he'd caused Louis pain, but the look on Louis' face now, is nothing but blissed out.

"I dunno, I dunno… Just fuck, I'm… So close Harry. Just m-make me cum." Louis rushes out quickly and pushes his hips up, he's starting to feel funny, he feels like he's looking up into the sky and all he can see are clouds. Harry's hand holds him down in place though, and that's when Louis realizes what brought on his mind boggling pleasure, "It's your hand, Haz… Y-your hand is pushin' down and your f-fingers are pressin' up…" Louis pants out and tugs at the sheets when Harry presses up with his fingers and down with the hand on Louis' belly, like he wants the test the theory. "Your l-l-like pressin' on it from― _oh fuck_ ―b-both sides."

Harry stares at Louis in awe as he presses his hand down further and rubs hard against Louis prostate with his fingers, essentially putting pressure on it from both sides. "Jesus, Lou… I didn't know―You ever felt it like this before?" Harry pants out as he watches Louis trash against the bed, pushing up against Harry's hand that's keeping him in place. He's never seen Louis like this. So driven, so mad with the need to cum. His legs are trembling and his chest is covered in sweat.

Louis' eyes can barely stay open at this point, he only half hears Harry's question. His hearing is like what you'd hear after being in a club or concert where loud music is being played and then going outside. It's selective and sounds far away. His brain feels distorted and his vision is turning into tunnel vision. His hands grip and let go of the sheets, grip and let go, over and over. He barely recognizes the sounds coming out of his mouth. The pleasure coursing through his body is so agonizing that Louis hardly has any control over his body. "I… I…" Louis tries to get out, but feels like he's trying to speak a language he doesn't understand.

Harry lessens the pressure from both sides of Louis' prostate slightly, just enough to make Louis cry out softly. Then he pushes down and presses in with more pressure then before and watches in astonishment as thick viscous-y ropes of cum spurt out of Louis' cock, hitting Louis' stomach, chest and even hitting as high as his chin.

Silent screams and broken sobs are coming from Louis' mouth. He can barely move, all he can do is feel. Feel his orgasm crashing through him like a tidal wave, feel Harry's fingers and hand bring him to an orgasm so high he never wants to come down. He can faintly feel his cum hitting his skin, there's so much of it.

"Oh my God, Lou, you look so fuckin' good…" Harry moans out, his finger still rubbing against Louis' prostate, as he continues to watch Louis just completely shatter beneath him. He doesn't give Louis anytime to recover before he's pulling his fingers out, giving his cock a few strokes and lining himself up at Louis' hole. There's hardly any resistance as he pushes in, Louis' hole wet from the lube and just loose enough from his relentless finger fucking, but the further he slides inside the tighter Louis' hole clenches around him.

Louis feels like he's suffocating, his lungs hurt and his brain feels like it's not even apart of him anymore. His body is so heavy, he doesn't know how he moves enough to arches his back and cry out when Harry thrusts into him. He feels so full and when Harry leans down and their chests collide Louis is overwhelmed. He never had a chance to catch his breath or recoup after his orgasm, so his cock is still heavy and hard in-between him and Harry.

Harry nips and licks and sucks at Louis' neck as his hips thrust fiercely into Louis. He knows its not normal to feel this way about another person. He thinks sometimes its unhealthy, how much he wants Louis. He loves him, he hasn't told Louis yet, but he's loved him since they first met. Sometimes it scares Harry how much he wants Louis, how he wants to just crawl inside Louis and become a part of him. He thinks that fucking Louis is the closest thing he's going to get to that, so he tries to show it in every touch, every sound and every movement when they are like this.

Usually Louis is more vocal and participates more, so Harry leans back so he can see Louis' face. His head is lolled to the side, his forehead is furrowed and his mouth is open, but no sound is coming out, just harsh choppy breathing. "Lou?" Harry asks, leaning down quickly to place a kiss on Louis' cheek. He gets no response out of Louis. "Babe?" He tries again, bringing one of his hands up to cradle Louis' face, maneuvering it so Louis' face is facing him dead on. Louis' eyes flutter open and he stares into Harry's eyes blankly. Harry's hips stop their thrusts and a small squeak falls out of Louis' mouth. "Louis? Babe, you―"

Louis sees Harry, but the tunnel vision makes it look like he's so far away. So, so far away. He tries to lift his arm to reach out for Harry, but his arm is so heavy and he's so warm and surrounded where he is, he can't move. "Haz?…" Is all that comes out, sounding like a question.

"I'm right here, baby. Fuck, I―" Harry's never seen Louis like this, he's never seen anyone like this. He wracks his brain and finally remembers something him and Zayn had talked about one time, when Harry and Louis had first started having sex and Harry wanted some pointers, Zayn told him about different kinks and scenes. _Subspace._

Harry doesn't know if he should stop or keep going, but from everything Zayn told him, the pleasure Louis is feeling is so immense that he's virtually in a state of natural high. And somehow that thought makes Harry impossibly harder as his hips start up their thrust again. This is exactly what Harry wanted, to give Louis the ultimate pleasure, the ultimate orgasm, something that would bring them closer. That's all he wants, to always find a way to be closer to Louis. "Lou, can you hear me, baby?" Harry asks softly, his hips going at a slow pace.

Louis just nods his head, his body moving slightly from the thrusts Harry's cock is pumping into him.

"You feel good, love?" Harry asks and runs his fingers through Louis' hair. Harry can't look away from Louis' eyes, they are so black and shiny, he looks like a man possessed. Harry is a little thrown off when he sees a big, soggy tear slide down Louis' cheek.

Louis nods again.

"That's all I wanted…" Harry says and leans his head down to rest on top of Louis' forehead. "Wanted to make you feel good, baby… Wanted to give you somethin' no one else could." Harry's hips start to pick up their pace. And Harry watches the air get knocked out of Louis' body. Louis is almost vibrating, he's shaking so badly. Harry can feel Louis' cock hard between their bodies, he can feel Louis' cum sticking to his chest as they rock together. He lets his tongue trace around Louis' mouth, then down to where Louis' cum had hit his chin. He laps it till it's gone, and moves his mouth back to Louis' slipping his tongue inside Louis' mouth.

Louis' tongue moves slowly against Harry's, somewhere in the back of his mind he know he should be moving more, giving back everything Harry is putting into this. But it's like he can't tell his brain to move his limbs. it's like he's paralyzed. Louis thinks quickly that maybe he should be scared that Harry has this ability, this control to get his body to such a state, but it vanishes when he remembers that Harry will take care of him. His skin is wet with sweat and cum and he feels absolutely filthy, but he's never felt better in his life. He never wants to leave this place.

Harry brings up a hand to Louis' chest, he rubs his hand against Louis' left pec, rubbing in some of Louis' cum as he trails his fingers over Louis' skin. Harry's hand stops at Louis' nipple and gives it a sharp tug. Louis' hole clenches and a sob flies out of his mouth. "Yea… You like that, Lou?" Harry whispers against Louis' lips as his hips pick up speed again. He can feel sweat just dripping down his back.

"Yesssssss…" Louis manages to hiss out. He can feel the brewing of another orgasm deep in his belly. Even though it had taken Harry some time to find Louis' prostate with his fingers, he's been hitting it dead on almost the entire time he's been inside Louis. It's always been easier for Harry to find it with his cock, his cock is so much bigger then three fingers. All the attention his g-spot has been receiving for the past hour is what has put Louis in the state he is now.

Harry can feel his orgasm creeping up, he's surprised he's lasted this long, honestly. Everything is working against him, bringing him closer to cumming with every passing second. The grip Louis' hole has on Harry's cock, for one. Every once in a while, on a pull out, Harry's cock head catches on Louis' rim and the grip is so tight Harry finds he can't pull out. It's like Louis' hole is constricting so tightly so Harry's cock can't pull out, can't leave his body. The sounds coming from Louis' body is another thing driving Harry closer to the edge. Just the choked sobs and wrecked whimpers falling from Louis' lips has the base of Harry's spine tingling. Not to mention the look on Louis' face, just completely gone, like he doesn't even know who either of them are anymore. Like they aren't two people, they're just one body, working together, moving together.

"Lou… Baby, I-I… I'm so fucking close, baby." Harry says, his body burning and aching from doing all the work and holding up his body so he doesn't completely squish Louis with his weight. "I want you to cum with me… Cum with me, baby." Harry moans as his head drops onto Louis' shoulder. He doesn't know how he has the ability to form such coherent sentences, but he knows he has to be the one that talks to Louis, makes sure he goes get too far up in the sky. "Can you do that, love? Can you be a good boy?" Harry's thrusts have lost some of their finesse, they have become jerky and sloppy. The pleasure coursing through him is so strong, he feels uneasy and can only imagine how Louis feels. "You're such a good boy… Soooooo good."

"Haz…" Louis squeaks, his head tucking in against Harry's, his hot and ragged breath and moans coming out directly into Harry's ear. "I'm good…" He sighs out so softly, that if his mouth wasn't against Harry's ear, Harry wouldn't have heard it.

"Yea, b-baby… Y-you're my good boy…." Harry swallows the massive lump in his throat and feels the electric spark moving up his spine, letting him know he's seconds away from cumming.

Wanting Louis to cum with him, Harry moves a hand to squeeze in between their bodies and touch Louis' lower stomach. It's like Louis' body is telling Harry exactly what he wants since Louis can't get the words out. Louis' spread legs tighten around Harry's hips, his stomach muscles jerk underneath Harry's touch, and his hole pulses around Harry's cock. It only gets more intense when Harry actually applies pressure against Louis lower stomach.

It's like instantaneous, everything happens so quickly, but the force and power behind their orgasms is so much stronger then anything either of them have ever felt.

The pressure of Harry's cock from the inside and his hand from the outside, just essentially surrounding Louis' prostate, has Louis cumming as soon as Harry's hand presses down firmly. A scream is ripped from his lungs with such a force his throat burns. Louis can see the night sky and stars blasting around clouds behind his eyes. He can feel himself cumming still, in between his and Harry's bodies, as the clouds crowd in closer and closer until they are so close they all muddle together and become one big, black darkness.

A guttural moan escapes through Harry's gritted teeth and his final thrust is so hard, it moves their bodies and has their heads hitting the headboard. His cum floods Louis' insides and Harry can feel it dripping down his cock inside Louis. His whole body is shaking violently and all of his weight is completely on Louis. Harry's face is turned in towards Louis' neck and Harry can feel Louis' erratic heartbeat against his lips.

It takes Harry a couple moments of trying to breathe properly to notice that Louis isn't moving. He pushes away from Louis a little bit and sees Louis' eyes closed and his mouth slacked up. Harry can feel Louis breathing harshly beneath him so he knows he's alive. But he's still worried. "Lou…" Harry's husky voice calls out softly against Louis' jaw. He kisses along the skin there, feeling the stubble against his lips. He rubs his face against the stubble, letting it scratch against his lips and chin. Louis has been letting his facial hair grow out more and Harry's is so thankful, he loves the rough hairs on Louis' face. "Louis…" He tries again, a little louder, but still nothing.

Harry musters all the strength he has to push away from Louis, the cum in between them sticking them together in stringy ropes. Harry tries to pull out and finds that even in Louis' state, his hole is gripping Harry's cock so tightly it takes a long and slow pull for Harry to finally slip out of Louis. Harry moves as quickly as his limbs will allow. He wants to get into the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth and be back by Louis' side so he can be there when Louis wakes up.

He washes off his chest, stomach and cock quickly at the sink, the cool water feeling amazing against his over heated skin. Water is dripping onto the floor as he rinses himself off. He grabs a clean wash cloth and wets it with warm water, before hurrying back into his and Louis' room.

Louis is exactly how Harry left him, his legs are even spread still. Harry walks up to the side of the bed and gentle starts to clean off Louis' body, wiping the cum from his neck, chest and lower stomach. Harry swears he feels Louis twitch when he wipes off his lower belly. He carefully wipes off Louis cock with the clean side of the wash cloth before throwing it into the hamper from where he stands.

Harry just stands at the side of the bed looking down at Louis for a couple moments. His eyes memorizing every part of the man passed out below him. He brings his hand up to Louis' face, thumbing at the stubble he loves so much. He lets his hand fall down to Louis' chest, drawing out the words 'I love you' on the soft skin above Louis' heart. He runs his hand down the indents of Louis' abs and rubs at Louis' lower belly, watching as Louis actually does twitch under the touch. He walks his fingers down the line of hair from Louis' belly button to his thatch of groomed pubic hair, and kneads at the skin of Louis' inner thigh.

Sometimes he can't believe Louis is his. Louis is so beautiful, inside and out, and he's perfect for Harry. The perfect balance.

Harry carefully climbs onto the bed and sits in-between Louis' spread legs again. It's been over three minutes and Louis still hasn't waken up, Harry doesn't know if he should be worried. He doesn't know how long it usually take for someone to wake up after passing out, but Louis is breathing so Harry's taking that as a good sign.

Harry glances down and can see his cum slowly dripping out of Louis. The sight alone makes Harry's stomach ache. Making a quick decision Harry lays down between Louis' legs again and cautiously runs his index finger over Louis' red and abused hole. Harry swallows loudly and wills himself not to get hard. He screams in his head that he just wants to take care of Louis.

A blurt of cum drips out of Louis as Louis' hole flutters, without thinking Harry leans forward and licks a board wet stripe up Louis' hole, collecting his own cum on his tongue. The mixture of his own taste and the smell and taste of Louis is enough to drive Harry crazy. But he wills himself down again. He just keeps his mouth against Louis' hole and slowly laps around the rim, slurping his cum when he feels more leak out against his tongue. He tentatively dips his tongue inside and feels Louis twitch, his arm moves on the bed and his thighs try to spread more. Harry looks up at Louis' face and sees his head tilt slightly. He's slowly coming back to Harry.

Harry continues licking out Louis, more greedy for the taste of himself then he knew he could be. His hands are holding Louis open, he really does have the most amazing ass ever. It's round and plump, soft where it needs to be and muscular where it needs to be. And the fact that Harry has to pull Louis' ass cheeks apart to get to his hole, just makes the ache in the pit of Harry's stomach stronger.

"Ungh…"

Harry stops all movement and looks up at Louis, who's hands are grabbing at the sheets, his forehead is furrowed and his mouth is opening and closing like he's trying to get words out.

"Lou?" Harry calls out softly, his hands rubbing at Louis hips comfortingly.

"Mmm…" Louis groans faintly, not in a sexual manner, more like how one would answer a question when just woken up in the morning.

"Can you hear me, baby?" Harry kisses the space between Louis' upper thigh and near his balls.

"Har…" Louis croaks lowly, his body starts to wiggle, probably needing a good stretch.

"It's okay, baby… You don't need to say anything?" Harry nuzzles his face in the same spot he'd just kissed, his jaw rubbing against Louis' balls a little. Louis' hand creeps up to Harry's hair and runs through it slowly. "You were so good, love. You're such a good boy." Louis keens and Harry looks up to see a small smile on Louis' face.

Louis clears his throat, "W-wha… 'appened?" Louis asks, the words coming out slow and still sounding far away.

"You blacked out." Harry says against Louis' inner thigh.

"Mmm…" Louis signs and scratches his fingernails into Harry's scalp, making Harry push his head further into Louis' hand. "Was… Sooooo… Worth it…" Louis breathes, his voice airy and soft.

Harry leans his chin on Louis' upper thigh and looks up at Louis, who's eyes are rapidly fluttering, like he's getting used to seeing again. "How'daya feel, baby?" Harry asks, even thought he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Far… Away…" Louis breathes and licks his lips. Harry smiles and chuckles lightly at Louis' answer. "Floaty… So high…"

"You wanna come back down to me?" Harry asks, placing random open mouthed kisses down Louis' inner thigh and close to Louis' hole. He wants to continue licking Louis eat, even though his cum isn't really leaking out anymore, he just wants to do it cause he loves doing it.

"Yea…" Louis whimpers and sighs out loudly as Harry kisses up and down Louis' taint. It's not rushed and there's not even really anything sexual to it. Harry's lips are just kissing and sucking the the skin there. "I… Missssss… You…" Louis hisses out as Harry runs his tongue along Louis' hole. But upon hearing Louis' words, Harry places a final kiss to Louis' hole and moves to climb up next to Louis at the head of the bed.

Harry scoops Louis up in his arms and runs his nose along Louis' cheek. "I'm right here, baby." Both arms are wrapped around Louis, while one holds him tight against Harry's chest, the other grazes the skin of Louis' side, from the top of his ribs to the curve of his ass, over and over again. "Want you to come back to me." Harry moves to Louis' ear and kisses the shell, "Can you do that for me, baby boy?" Louis keens and his hands squeeze at the skin of Harry's back and hip.

"Yea…" Louis says, and Harry moves his head back so he can look at Louis' face, at Louis' eyes. They flutter as Louis stares up at the ceiling, but Harry watches as the flutters goes from rapid, to mildly quick, and then to a normal blink. Louis turns his head in Harry's direction and smiles. "Hi."

"Hi, baby boy…" Harry says and leans in to capture Louis' lips in a slow and lazy kiss. Not tongue, just their lips moving against one another. "How you feelin'?" Harry asks again.

Louis breathes in deeply and lets out a big breath, he tucks his head under Harry's chin and tights his arms around Harry a little more. "Soooo good, Haz." His voice still isn't like it normally is, but Harry can definitely hear a difference from what it sounded like moments ago. "Never… Never felt anythin' like that before. Can't believe I blacked out…" Louis voice sounds a bit in awe.

"Yea, that stroked my ego pretty nicely." Harry chuckles, his trailing fingertips causing Louis' side to break out in goosebumps.

Louis snorts lightly, "You deserve a good strokin' after that." Louis says, humor in his tone, but Harry can hear how tired Louis is getting. "Imma give ya surprise blow jobs all week."

Harry laughs and Louis closes his eyes, the rumble of Harry's laugh making Louis happy. "Yea?"

"Mhmm…" Louis sounds far away again, but this time like he's trying to fight sleep so he can stay awake and talk to Harry. "Sneak attack you when you least expect it." Louis's faint voice says, he wiggles his body and scoots closer to Harry, always wants to be closer to Harry.

"Oh… I like the sound of that…" Harry chuckles and reaches behind him to grab their duvet, pulling it up and over their lower bodies, before once again wrapping his arm around Louis.

"Thought you might…" Louis whispers against Harry's collarbone and Harry can tell Louis' close to slipping into the coma he calls sleep.

Their silent for a couple minutes and Harry thinks Louis has fallen asleep. Harry is so tired, but some part of him just wants to stay awake as long as possible to watch over Louis, his hand is still running it's course of grazing up and down Louis' side.

"Hey Haz?" Louis croaks out, his accent thick with sleep.

"Yea, baby?" Harry rasps out, his voice just as heavy from being so tired.

"We are so doin' that again…" He whispers and kisses Harry's chest lightly.

And Harry has to chuckle, because there's no way he could ever go back now, knowing he can do this for Louis… Get him so high.


End file.
